


My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 3 Combat Training

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308
Kudos: 1





	My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 3 Combat Training

JERIKO’S POV  
The next day was the actual start of UA curricular. During the day we have normal core classes like English, History (which is my best subject not to brag), Math, etc. just basic school stuff. Then we have lunch in the cafeteria and apparently it’s run by the pro hero Lunch Rush, the only reason I know that is because Midoriya was geeking out about it. Then in the afternoon is the class we’re all here for...Hero Basic Training. We all sat in the classroom waiting for Aizawa to show up when we heard someone shout “I AM...HERE!” I saw Izuku immediately jump up from his seat, eyes wide as the number 1 hero himself All Might bursted into the room. The class all started freaking out “I can’t believe it’s really All Might!” “So he is a teacher, this year’s gonna be awesome!” “Is he wearing his silver age costume?” “I’m getting goosebumps.” “So the number 1 is teaching us? Now this is what I’m talking about, learning from the best. And who better than All Might” All Might settles us down and begins to speak “Welcome to the most important class at UA High, call it hero training 101! Here you will learn the basics on being a pro, and what it means fighting for good.” All Might flexed up in a super heroic pose “LET'S GET INTO IT!” I could barely contain myself. I was so excited. “Today’s lesson will be...combat training!” Bakugou shot up his fist “Yeah this is what I was made for!” Midoriya, on the other hand, was a bit concerned “wait real combat?” All Might quickly pointed over to the wall as shelves with small grey briefcases popped out “but one of the keys to being a hero is looking good! These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in.” The class collectively gasped in excitement. “Get yourselfs suited up and meet me at training ground beta!” We all said in unison “yes sir!”

After taking our time gearing up in our hero costumes we made our way to the training ground where All Might was waiting. “They say the clothes make the pros ladies and gentlemen and behold you are the proof. Take this to heart, from now on you are all heroes in training.” As we all entered onto the scene All Might looked as excited as we were “this is getting me all ramped up! YOU ALL LOOK SO COOL!” My hero costume is made up of a black leather jacket laced with Kevlar and a grey skull plastered on the front with 3 spikes that ran vertical along my shoulders. Along with that I had combat boots, knee pads, and gloves and wrapped around my chest was a steel chain that I use as a weapon. All Might finished looking us all over “so you ready to get started you bunch of newbies!” “HELL YEAH!” I shouted out and All Might pointed to me “that’s the spirit young Jeriko!” I looked around at everyone’s costumes and All Might got one thing right, everyone looked so cool as I looked around I saw this one dude in a suit of armor come up to me. “Jeriko!” I stared for a moment “um who are you?” “It’s me Tenya Iida.” “Ohhh! Sorry I didn’t recognize you cuze of the suit but you look awesome! Like some knight out of the dark ages.” “Why thank you, your costume looks excellent as well.” “Thanks” right in the corner of my eye I saw Izuku come out of the tunnel too. His costume was a onesie type body suit with a mask that covered his mouth, a belt with all sorts of pouches and two bunny ears that stuck up from the top. “Hey Izuku!” He looked over at me a bit shocked then I realized what I said “oh shoot, Midoriya, sorry.” “No it’s fine you can call me Izuku if you want, we’re friends right? Oh and love your hero costume, the skull and spikes are a nice touch.” I chuckled a bit “thanks you look cool too. Although the ears are a bit odd.” I took a closer look at them and the mask. The ears had a weird design to it and it almost looked like the mask had...teeth? “Wait a minute.” I looked at Midoriya’s costume then I took a look at All Might and back to Midoriya and realized what was going on and I just bursted out laughing. “Huh? What’s wrong?” “Nothing, nothing I just realized something.” I covered my mouth to try to stop myself as I screamed in my head “oh my god he based his costume off All Might! That’s so adorable!” As I calmed myself down Uraraka then jumped into the mix “hey Jeriko, Deku! Love your guys' costumes. Not too flashy you know?” I looked over and immediately started blushing. Her costume was a skin tight bodysuit with little orbs around her wrists and a large visor on her head. Izuku was kinda freaking out too. “I should’ve been more specific about what I wanted. This bodysuit is a little tight .” She giggled a bit while I covered my face to hide the blush “well I don’t know I think it uh...I think it looks good.” “You think so?” “Uh...yeah” All Might motioned all of us for his attention. “Now that you're ready it’s time for training!” Iida raised his hand “Sir this is the fake city from the entrance exam, does this mean we’ll be conducting urban battles again?” “Not quite I’m gonna move you two steps ahead. Most of the villains fights you watch on TV take place outside in large crowded areas but statistically speaking most villain fights actually take place indoors. Think about it! Backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground layers. Truly intelligent villains stay in the shadows. For this exercise you will be split into teams of heroes and villains and fight two on two indoor battles.” Asui then speaks up “isn’t this a little advanced?” “The best training is what you get on the battlefield! But remember you can’t just punch a robot this time, you’ll be facing actual people.” “Yeah something tells me burning other students is frowned upon” I jokingly thought. The class started berating All Might with questions. “Will you be deciding who wins?” “How much can we hurt the other team?” “Do we need to worry about the loser being expelled like Aizawa said yesterday?” “Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skill?” All Might now looking a bit annoyed “I wasn’t finished talking! Listen up!” As he pulls out a script that looks like it could fit in his palm. “Here’s the situation, the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The hero’s must try to foil they’re plans. To do that they must either capture the villains or secure the weapon by touching it. The villains win if they capture the heroes or time runs out.” “Ok so it’s like Rainbow Six Seige, teams of two have to defuse or protect the bomb or eliminate the other team before time runs out, should be a price of cake.” I thought  
“We will choose teams by drawing lots!” I raise my hand this time “wait wouldn’t it make more sense to pair us up based on our power’s compatibility?” Izuku next to me taps my arm “think about it, most hero agencies have to team up on the spot, so maybe that has something to do with it?” “Oh yeah, Never mind.” We all went up and got paired up. Uruaka got paired up with a girl by the name of Tori Yami, her quirk was called Shadow Arts which basically let her create darkness and even shroud herself in darkness to do all shorts of cool stuff. She also wears a mask most of the time like that other kid Shoji. Iida drew the short end of the stick and got paired up with Bakugou. Meanwhile me and Midoriya were on a team. “All right! Up top.” Me and Izuku high five. “I declare the first two teams to fight are...these guys!” As All Might pulls up two ball with mine and Midoriya’s team letter on it and the other with Bakugou and Iida’s. “Team A will be the heroes Team D are the villains. Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch.” I looked over to Bakugou who was already growling at Izuku “Ok well maybe less of a piece of cake then I thought” 

All Might sent Iida and Bakugou ahead to get setup while we waited outside for the go ahead. “You ready for this? To be honest I was expecting a fight against Bakugou a bit later down the line but I’m glad it’s now, I get to knock his cocky attitude down to size.” I looked over and saw Midoriya nervous. I put my hand on his shoulder and he jumped a bit “you ok? You seem a bit on edge.” “Oh yeah I’m fine it’s just-“ he looks over to the building “-we’re going up against Kachan, and he’s amazing. Sure he’s a pain but his strength, his confidence, and ambition, not to mention his quirk they’re all so much better then mine.” “That’s not true.” “Yes it is. But that just means I have to be better.” Midoriya then pulls up his mask. “I refuse to lose today!” All I can do is look at him and smile “yeah...let’s do this!” 

Me and Midoriya both entered in through one of the nearby windows and started making our way through the building, making sure to check our corners for surprise attacks. “So you’ve known Bakugou since you were kids right?” “Yeah, why do you ask?” “Well just wondered if you have some insight on what he’d do?” “Well he’ll probably try to strike fir-“ before Midoriya could finish Bakugou came rocketing out from a nearby corner. “There you are!” He tried sending out a large explosion at the both of us but Midoriya managed to push me out of the way before it hit. We both stumbled to our feet quickly “you good?” “Yeah just hit my mask I’m fine.” Bakugou waved the smoke out of the way “what’s the matter Deku, afraid to fight me?” Bakugou went in for another charge “I won’t hurt you so bad they have to stop the fight, JUST CLOSE!” “Oh I don’t think so!” As I sent out a huge burst of flames at him “how bout you try my fire?” Bakugou shot explosions at the ground dodging my attack and came down at me but I managed to dodge out of the way before the blast hit. “This doesn’t concern you extra, STAY OUT OF MY WAY!” As he turned and tried to take a shot at Izuku he managed to catch the punch, turn, and slam Bakugou onto the ground. “Ha bet you didn’t see that coming prick?” “You always use a big right hook to start a fight, I know because I watched you for years. I analysed every amazing hero, even you, I wanted to learn everything I could about them. You can call me Deku but I’m not the same helpless kid anymore you hear me! FROM NOW ON DEKU IS THE NAME OF A HERO!” As I heard him say that I couldn’t help but think back to what Uruaka said the day before, that Deku would make a great hero name, and I smiled. “Well looks like you got this handled I’ll go after the weapon.” And I started to head off just as Bakugou was starting to recover but before I left I turned and gave Midoriya a thumbs up “kick his ass Deku” as Midoriya looked to me surprised but then smiled and nodded. Just as I ran off I barely heard Bakugou say one last thing. “Deku...You're shaking in your boots you're so scared. But you wanna fight anyway. THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!”

It’s okay for me and Izuku to split up since All Might gave us an earpiece so we can communicate, he also gave us capture tape. Wrap it around your opponent and they’re restrained. So while Midoriya is dealing with Bakugou I can go find the weapon and once Iida’s out of the picture it’s game over for the villain team. I entered into this large room that was held up together by eight large concrete pillars and saw Iida standing there with the weapon. “There you are! Now I just need to take him out quickly and quietly, then secure the weapon. Only question is how?” As I’m thinking I can hear Iida talking to himself “Bakugou definitely has a villainous side, and that’s exactly what we need in this mission. Hm, I need to temporarily devote myself to criminal intent. I won’t fail and bring shame on my family’s name. Which means I must embrace evil...to become a hero.” “What on earth is he going on about?” Iida then turns and states in an outrageous villain accent “ I am the ultimate personification of villainy! Mwa ha ha ha!” I couldn’t help it, I started giggling “oh my god, first Izuku copying All Might and now this!” “Huh? Jeriko is that you?” I stopped giggling “well...shit.” I stepped out from my hiding place. “I knew you would come here as soon as Bakugou ran off to engage Midoriya! Your quirk allows you not only to shoot fire but to set it to anything you touch, so as you can see…” Iida motions to the room “I’ve emptied this room of anything you can use against me do gooder! My dastardly plan has put you at a disadvantage!” I just started laughing again “dude stop I can’t take you seriously when you act like that.” Iida just looks at me with disgust and rushes at me with full speed kicking me in the chest. I go flying and hit the opposite wall “taking me seriously now hero?” I get up and grab the chain from my chest unwrapping it. “Ok fine...playtimes over!” And set my chain on fire. I take a swing at Iida but he manages to dodge out of the way before it could snag him as he ran up behind me kicking me in the back. I tried another attack but just dodged it again. “Damn he’s faster than I thought.” I try to strike him again but he just keeps dodging my attacks. “Ok then let’s see how well he can run when the floor’s as hot as lava!” I toss a fire ball right in Iida’s path and he stops for a moment to try to avoid it. I just managed to wrap my chain around him and with the momentum I slammed him through one of the nearby pillars. He got up quickly and started to use more attack and retreat tactics, faster this time, giving me no time to breath or come up with a plan. Just as he was coming in for another strike I heard a massive explosion and the whole building started to shake. “Wait what was that?” “Probably your teammate trying to bring the building down on top of us!” “What!?” Iida puts his hand to his communicator “Bakugou? Bakugou answer me! what is going on down there?” “Now’s my chance!” I tossed my chain over to the weapon trying to capture it but Iida noticed “NOT SO FAST HERO!” He zoomed over, knocked the chain away and moved the weapon to another part of the room. “Nice try but I’m much too fast for you! I can easily keep this weapon out of your hands until time runs out! Your quirk is no match for-EEK!” I tossed a bolt of fire at Iida head as he ducked out of the way it hit the weapon. “You talk too much.” I tried to rush him but he quickly striked me in the stomach with a kick and then an elbow to the back and dashed back to the weapon. “Oh come on how fast are you anyway?” “An evildoer never reveals his secrets!” “But...isn’t that exactly what they do?” Iida stops for a moment “oh yes I suppose that’s right...well in that case my top speed is a-ugh!” I take the moment to wrap my chain around Iida’s neck. “Gotcha! Rule number one of a fight…” I toss him up into the air and slam him back down into the ground. “NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!” As Iida rushes to his feet and starts encircling the room again I get on the comms “Izuku you ok?” After a couple seconds a reply “yeah I’m good I managed to dodge out of the way in time” I also heard Bakugou in the background “you ignoring me? I’ll get your attention!” “I hope you got a plan cause I’m getting nowhere up here.” “I think I do, where are you?” “5th floor” “good keep to the north wall when I give the word let Iida come at you, it’ll be up to you from there.” “Got it!” Just as I finished Iida came by again smacking me in the face with his fist. “Weren’t you the one who told me to not let me guard down, hero?” As he dodged away I moved to the north side of the building right up against the wall. I saw Iida trying to strike again but I managed to dodge this time and get a fiery counter attack off. I hear over the ear piece “NOW!” I shout out to Iida “YOU WANT ME COME AND GET ME!” “Eager to meet your demise hero? Very well!”

THIRD PERSON POV

Iida quickly rushed down the middle of the room as Jeriko readied for Midoriya’s plan while one floor below he and Bakugou were both rushing each other about to hit Midoriya finally using his power but at the last moment he diverted his punch away from Bakugou and up to the ceiling “DETROIT...SMAAAAAASSSSSH!” And a huge gust of wind exploded from Midoriya’s fist into the floor above just as that happens Jeriko dodges Iida’s attack just as the smash hits lifting Iida into the air “what-WHAT’S HAPPENING!?” Jeriko tosses out his chain wrapping it around Iida’s chest and slammed him into the ground again. But before he could recover Jeriko leaped up into the air holding a ball of fire in his off hand. “Special move! SCORCHED...” and as he comes down he slams the fire ball into the ground “...EARTH!” And a massive wave of fire starts to spread all in front of him too large for Iida to dodge. “IN THE NAME OF VILLAINY I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS!” But just before the fire reaches Iida it splits, surrounding him as opposed to burning him and Jeriko leaps forward wrapping his chain around the weapon and pulling himself forward and he touches down and puts his hand on it. “OBJECTIVE SECURED!” “No...THE WEAPON!” Meanwhile in the control room the class watched the whole thing go down and each of them were stunned. “Wow, Deku demolished the upper floor to give Jeriko the advantage that was so smart!” “Did you see what Jeriko did with that fire!? So manly!” “Maybe it was a risky strategy at best” “I don’t really care if it was sound, that was awesome!” All Might stood there for a moment before finally yelling over the intercom “THE HERO TEAM WINS!”

Iida’s POV

Jeriko and Midoriya both had an excellent strategy, even if it was risky, they managed to beat me and Bakugou. Jeriko was still holding on to the weapon completely out of breath when All Might named the victors. Jeriko started to laugh “take...that...villain...Iida!” I saw as Jeriko’s eyes started to glow orange and his head started to eminate steam. He felt to his knees screaming in pain and I rushed over “ARE YOU OKAY! IF THAT WAS CAUSED BY ME A THOUSAND APOLOGIES!” I rushed over to check up on him but when I did the scream stopped and he looked up at me “it’s fine, just...pushed myself a bit...but I’m good now.” “Here let me help you up.” “Thanks” we both got down to the floor below just in time to see a set of robots hauling away Midoriya on a stretcher. “Izuku!” Jeriko rushed over “is he okay?” “He’s fine” we turn to see All Might behind us “at least he will be once Recovery Girl fixes him up.” I look past him and see Bakugou standing in complete shock. All Might looked back and saw him too and he looked to us. “You two head back to the control room, I’ll be there shortly.” As he turned and walked to Bakugou who looked like he was hyperventilating.

Bakugou’s POV

“Deku...he...was holding back!? He predicted my attacks!? Made me look like an idiot!” I started breathing heavier as the images of the fight before flashed in my mind “he managed to win the exercise...and he only used his quirk once! Does that mean...if we fought for real...and we didn’t hold back...DEKU WOULD WIN!?” I felt All Might’s hand on my shoulder snapping me out of my trance. “Young Bakugou calm yourself, let’s go review your work. Whether you win or lose you can always take away from an experience like this, so long as you’re open to learn.” 

Jeriko’s POV

After we all got to the control room All Might announced the results “well despite the score, the MVP of this round goes to Young Iida.” I honestly should’ve spoke up but I was too tired to care, thankfully Asui asked the obvious question for me “shouldn’t it be one of the hero’s since they’re the winners?” “Mmh, valid question, why didn’t I choose one of those two? WHO HAS A GUESS?” “Sir I can tell you why.” One of the girls, whose hair was tied back into a ponytail, raised her hand. “Iida embraced this challenge, he was the only one who adapted to his assigned role. I’ll explain, Bakugou’s judgment was clouded by a personal grudge against Midoriya. And as you pointed out earlier launching a large scale attack indoors was a foolish move, it could’ve been disastrous. Similarly Midoriya’s plan was also poorly thought out, considering his injuries. As for Jeriko, he revealed himself mid battle and his fire attacks were reckless given the hypothetical stakes. If the weapon was real any one of those strikes could’ve set off the weapon and caused massive damage. Iida was fully prepared for his opponent’s arrival, he had a clear strategy, and never lost sight of his object to protect the dummy weapon. Even if he was foiled near the end.” Honestly, I wholeheartedly agreed with her. Apparently that was Momo Yaoyorozu, her quirk allows her to make anything she wants so long as she knows what it’s made out of. “Technically the hero team won but they took advantage of the fact this was training and didn’t respect the spirit of the trial.” All Might stood there kinda stunned “yes...well...you did miss a few things, Young Iida could’ve relaxed a little during the exercise...but...otherwise you nailed it!” After that everyone else got a chance to tackle the training for themselves, I was impressed the whole time. Everyone’s quirks are so strong! Like Shoto Todoroki, his quirk allows him to produce ice on the right side of his body and fire on the left side. He froze the entire building in his fight without a problem, Scary stuff. Or Tokoyami his quirk allows him to summon and control a bird-like shadow, It’s pretty strong too. Kaminari is the same way, his quirk allows him to generate electricity but if he uses too much he frys his brain, he’s basically a human stun gun! Everyone has amazing and impressive quirks that made quick work of the rest of the matches. I only wish Izuku got to see them, he would loved this. After all the matches were done All Might met us back on the streets, “that’s a wrap! You all really stepped up to the plate and other than Midoriya we didn’t have any major injuries, excellent first day of training all around.” And he gave us thumbs up. “It’s nice to hear some encouraging words after our home room class” Asui added “Mr.Aizawa was kinda a buzz kill *ribbit*” '' You said it Asui.” “I told you to call me Tsu.” “Oh, right, sorry” All Might held up another super heroic pose “I’M HAPPY TO BRING SUCH POSITIVE ENERGY TO MY CLASS! That’s all for me, I should go check on Young Midoriya’s progress. Now watch how a hero exits, LIKE HE’S GOT SOMEWHERE TO BE!” And he zooms off to the nurses office. The class all waves goodbye to All Might and we all head back to our home room class.

After training with All Might we basically spent the rest of the afternoon in other classes it wasn’t until near the end of school when Midoriya came back and as soon as he did he got swarmed by others. I was hanging out with some of the other kids Tokoyami, Ojiro who’s quirk was a tail, and Jiro who had earphone jacks attached to her ears for her quirk. We watched as everyone formally introduced themselves to Midoriya. Tokoyami didn't exactly like it “so noisy.” Iida noticed the bird boy and came marching over “TOKOYAMI! STOP USING THE DESK AS A CHAIR THIS INSTANT!” I face palmed “Seriously dude? I thought we moved past this?” “Yeah you need to chill.” Jiro agreed. “No one understands, I CANNOT CONDONE ACTIONS THAT DISRESPECT THESE DESKS! NOT WHEN GREAT MEN AND WOMEN, OUR UPPERCLASSMEN ONCE USED THEM!” “Also noisy.” “Yeah you said it.” After Uruaka came in Midoriya noticed Bakugou was missing. She told him he was leaving and he rushed out to catch him. Me and some of the girls watched from the widow above. We didn’t hear anything but Bakugou looked pissed afterwards even after All Might showed up. “Huh what was that about?” “The fated battle between rivals!” “You're making sound a bit over dramatic Uraraka.” “Whatever Midoriya was saying it looked like Bakugou really wanted to punch him *ribbit*” “yeah but he looks like he wants to punch everyone so…” “childhood friends turned enemies!” Even if she was over selling it Uruaka had a point, both Izuku and Bakugou have a fire lit under them now. Something tells me that this is far from the last time they’ll fight.

END OF CHAPTER 3


End file.
